Welcome to Hogwarts High
by Sweet Blonde Cherry Blossom
Summary: Hi, my name is Hermione Granger and this is my story about my trials and tribulations of trying to fit in at Hogwarts High. AU. Dramione. Rated T for somewhat mature content. R&R please. Hope you enjoy! :)
1. Dear Reader

AUTHORS NOTE:

Dear Reader,

The following story you are about to read is based on my own high school experiences. So it is obviously AU. This story will be set up like a journal with different dates and entries. Hermione is the main character of the story so everything will be written in her P.O.V.

With this story, I hope to leave here a remembrance of my "glory days" for me to look back on and for others to enjoy. So with that said I now present you "Welcome to Hogwarts High"!

Please click the little blue arrow down below to begin experiencing the last four years of my life!

Thank you! And I hope you enjoy!

~Sam :)


	2. Where Our Story Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. I only own the events that happen to said characters in this story. :)

September 1st, 1994

Dear Diary,

Alright before I start writing in you, I would much rather give you an actual name than just "diary". So from now on I'll call you Crookshanks. I know, I know, a pretty weird name for a diary. But, I used to have a cat named Crookshanks, who passed away when I was 11, that I told everything to.

So now let's start this introduction again.

Dear Crookshanks,

(That's much better). Well let's start off. My name is Hermione Granger. I am 15 years old and have long and wavy light brownish-blonde hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Currently, I am on my way to my new school, Hogwarts School for the Excelled. You've probably heard of it before, right? Well if you haven't, let me tell you all about it.

Hogwarts School for the Excelled is an elite private boarding school in Britain. The only people who go here are either extremely wealthy, or extremely smart.

I grew up on the poorer side of the country, even though my parents are dentists. Over here it is hard for anyone to make a living, no matter what the occupation. We aren't poor but definitely not rich either.

So you're probably wondering, 'how did you get into this prestigious school then?'. Well, they don't call me a know-it-all for nothing. My parents always pushed me to study hard and get the highest marks I could possibly get; for they wanted me to have better opportunities in life.

At the end of last term I took a placement test like everyone else in my grade. Those who got top marks, were accepted into Hogwarts. Those who didn't get top marks, would stay in the school district and struggle for the rest of their lives.

Pretty sad and horrific, isn't it?

When the test results came back, I was accepted in with a few of my friends too!

Okay so I have two best friends. Their names are Luna Lovegood and Susan Bones. Luna is 14 years old. She is actually so smart that she skipped a grade! Her father owns a magazine called "The Quibbler". It is basically all about mythical creatures that Luna and her father believe in.

Some people think she's a little Looney at first, but soon realize how sweet, friendly, and knowledgeable she is. Her mother, unfortunately died when Luna was 5 years old, so it's just her and her father.

Luna has long, wavy, light blonde hair, big blue eyes and is slightly curvy. Pretty much every guys dream girl. The ironic part though, is that she has no interest in dating yet. So, it sucks for them.

Susan on the other hand is 15 years old and extremely quiet.

When we were in elementary school we both got bullied badly, to the point where we practically lived in shells within ourselves.

When middle school came around, I was thankfully able to break out of that shell and become the fun, confident, and won't-take-anyone's-shit person that I am today. Susan though, was unable to move on and has stayed quiet ever since.

Susan has long, pin-straight, red hair and light brown eyes. We call her 'Ginger' most of the time because she doesn't really like her name, and is proud of the fact that she's a ginger.

Part of the reason she is so quiet is because of her insecurity. Her insecurity is the fact that she is a little more curvier than the rest of us.

Back in elementary school we both were a little chubby and the kids made fun of us for it. We both lost the weight but still bears the emotional scars we received.

Her parents lived in America, trying to make money over there to send back to her here. When my parents heard that she was living by herself we immediately took her in. She's been living with us since we were in third grade.

My parent's have just pulled the car up to the train station. Oh! I forgot to tell you! The only way you can access Hogwarts is by taking the schools train out of platform 9¾. Weird, I know but that's what the elite want/pay for.

Plus I read in Hogwarts a History (yes they have their own book too!) that it helps to keep away any trespassers.

Alright, well I have to board the train. I'll talk to you once I get settled in.

Bye for now!

- Hermione Granger 3

Hey Crookshanks!

So this is what happened. When we (Luna, Susan, and I) boarded the train we found an empty compartment and settled in. About ten minutes into the ride, a boy named Neville Longbottom came in asking if we'd seen his missing toad Trevor.

I was immediately able to tell that Luna had taken a liking to him (by the apparent blush on her face) and suggested that she go help him. She agreed and they left.

So then it was just me and Susan. We chatted about all different things, including what houses we would get sorted into.

Oh! My bad. Okay so at Hogwarts each student is separated into four different houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.

When I took the test to initially get in, they also had us take a personality test. This test is used to see what house you would be sorted into. Each student finds out what house they've been put into the day they arrive at Hogwarts. Once placed in a house you stay there for the next four years of your high school career.

"I think I'm going to be sorted into Hufflepuff" Susan stated.

I told her how I personally had no clue which house I would go to.

"I think you'll either wind up in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. We both know how smart and brave you are" she responded.

Then before I had a chance to speak, the compartment door slammed open. A boy with platinum blonde hair and piercing gray eyes walked in with a regal air about him. Behind him were two large boys who I immediately recognized as Crabbe and Goyle.

Now you're probably wondering how I know those boys. Well it's quite simple. When me and Susan were in elementary school Crabbe and Goyle were in our class. They were both extremely stupid and had crushes on us.

We told them many times we weren't interested and they just didn't take no for an answer. Finally me and Susan decided to make them understand we didn't like them by kissing two of our best guy friends. So I kissed our friend Anthony Goldstein while Susan kissed Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Crabbe and Goyle saw this and decided from that day forward to harass and bully Susan and I. Which leads us back to why Susan is the way she is now. Thankfully they moved away after their families gained some major bucks. And we honestly thought we'd never have to deal with them again. Oh well, guess we were wrong.

As soon as she saw them she immediately paled a little and looked down at her feet. Crabbe and Goyle grinned at this and started laughing. The blonde boy turned to them and said, "Oi! Crabbe, Goyle, why don't you share with the rest of the class, eh?" he said with a smirk.

"Well Draco," Goyle started off, "me and Crabbe have known these two bums since we was in prep school."

"Yeah," Crabbe said, "these two beggars should've been more respectful to us, but instead decided to act like little bints!"

"The only reason we were 'little bints' to you was because of the fact that you didn't take no for an answer. I mean, come on. You must've been really stupid not to realize that we didn't like you back!" I replied with a smirk.

The two boys sat there baffled while Susan and Draco looked on. Susan with horror and Draco with something unreadable.

"Well it's probably a good thing we didn't end up with whores like you! You were all over Anthony Goldstein" Goyle shouted pointing at me. "And you were all over Justin Finch-Fletchley!" Crabbe shouted in anger pointing a finger at Susan.

"Whores? Really? Listen, the only reason we kissed them in the first place was to get you two off our backs. When you think about it, it's really your own fault that your stupidity led us to such desperate measures." I said with a smirk.

At this point the two boys shut up.

"Alright, well this has been a fun chat but now I'd like to leave. Come on Crabbe, Goyle. Let's go." Draco said as he swaggered out with his two lackey's following behind him, looking defeated.

As soon as they left the compartment, Susan pulled me into a hug and said "Oh my god Hermione! I can't believe you just owned them like that!"

"Owned them like what?" Luna said walking into the compartment with a smile on her face.

"Hahaha we'll tell ya later Luna!" I replied with a smile.

"Okay well anyways we just arrived at Hogwarts so let's go!" she replied excitedly.

When we got off the train we immediately started up at the castle that is Hogwarts (no really it's a castle, not just a really big building) with amazement.

As we walked into the castle the professors ordered us to form a single file line and to walk into the Great Hall.

Now the Great Hall is the cafeteria of sorts. It's extremely large and all meals are eaten in here. The food is brought to the table by waiters and waitresses. Like I said, it's a rich people school.

As soon as we walked in, all eyes were upon us. The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore greeted us first and then proceeded to let Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, tell us what house we were in.

"Susan Bones" Professor Mcgonagall called out.

"You're up" I whispered to Susan and gently pushed her forward.

She walked to the front of the room and McGonagall then exclaimed,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The entire Hufflepuff table cheered and applauded for her, and at that moment I knew that no matter what house I was placed in, at least Susan would be taken care of.

When she sat down she looked over at me and smiled. I in return gave her a big thumbs up!

After waiting about ten minutes for other students to be sorted, I heard my name.

"Hermione Granger"

I walked up to the front of the room.

"Well Miss Granger, looking at your results I could easily put you in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor" Professor McGonagall said.

She peered over her glasses, that were perched on her small nose, at me. "But I think you'll do much better in this house than the other."

"GRYFFINDOR" she said with a smile.

I immediately looked to the Gryffindor table to see everyone cheering for me. As I sat down, I thought with a smile how great this year would be.

After me a few others got sorted. Luna went to Ravenclaw, Crabbe and Goyle went to Slytherin, and Draco also went to Slytherin.

While I sat there eating an arm accidentally nudged me. I looked to my right to see a boy my age with red hair and blue eyes eating like an animal.

"RON! I'm very sorry miss, miss-?" a young girl with long red hair and bright brown eyes said apologetically

"Granger. Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you. And your name?" I said politely.

"Ginny Weasley. The doofus that just elbowed you is my brother Ron, and across from us is my brother's best friend Harry Potter." Ginny stated.

I looked across the table to see a boy with messy black hair, green eyes, and circular glasses shyly looking up at me.

"Hello," I said, "nice to meet you."

The boy straightened up a bit and said, "Hi, nice to meet you too." with a smile on his face.

The rest of the night, the four of us joked around and went to Gryffindor tower where after a few hours finally went to bed.

And now I'm here with you Crookshanks!

Hopefully tomorrow will be as great as today was.

On that note Crookshanks, Welcome to Hogwarts High!

- Hermione Granger 3

Hope you guys enjoyed the first official chapter of Welcome to Hogwarts High! Please R&R and comment!

Thanks!

-Sam :)


End file.
